


News travel fast... ish

by Beezarre (Dibee)



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, beware the wolfe cub!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibee/pseuds/Beezarre
Summary: It’s 2am, and Charlotte Dunn has only just heard of Serena and Bernie’s breakup. Being better than her mum with words, she decides to call Serena to make her change her mind…Written for Berena Appreciation Week 2018, Day 2: Break-up





	News travel fast... ish

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't meant to be taken seriously. I just love to play with the Wolfe Cubs and this sort of... happened.

“Serena Wendy Campbell!” The voice resounded out of the phone speaker, loud and angry, forcing Serena to put some distance between her phone and her now ringing ear.

 

“Charlotte, is everything okay? It’s 2am.”

 

“Yes, and 2am is the time my well meaning but timezone challenged brother picked to call me after he got a call from a pal at the hospital. I can’t believe you’ve done this, are you out of your mind?”

 

“Cha-“

 

“Oh, no, you listen to me, alright, because I might be the quiet one, but I can get angry too, and I am!” Charlotte’s sharp intake of breath didn’t leave Serena any time to interrupt. “How can you break up with mum? How? She came all this way, sure she has some stuff to sort out, but we both know that’s not why she came, she got as much time as she could out of her boss, then planned on spending it all with you! With you, Serena, do you hear, because she loves you, because you’re her priority, because you mean the world to her! And she gets there, in what is essentially her home, and you just… you just… dump her? Just like this?”

 

“Lot-“

 

“No, Serena, you love her, you dummy, you’re going to regret this, very soon, you’re going to regret it, and you’re going to feel really, really stupid, because Mum is a pro at running, hell it’s a miracle she hasn’t done a marathon yet given how much she runs, and she’s going to run back to Africa and bury herself there until work swallows her and she forgets what her mother tongue is.”

 

“Ch-“

 

“No, listen, you’re family, you’re the not-evil stepmother, even Cam likes you and that’s saying something! Hell, he even admires you, not that he’d ever admit to it. Though, right now, he just might! That’s how ridiculous this all is!”

 

Serena had put the phone down between the two pillows, biting her lip while Bernie was struggling to hold back a bark of laughter. They didn’t even need to put the phone on speaker.

 

“Shall I make a list of the reasons why you love her?”

 

“Ch-“

 

“Shush! You love her because she’s brilliant, and funny, and gorgeous, and her hair is a mess which gives you the perfect excuse to play with it, don’t pretend otherwise!” Serena chuckled.

 

“And you even love that she can’t sit on chairs properly, no matter how ridiculous that is, you love her loyalty and her values and her strength, both physical and psychological, you love her poor doodling skills and her messy handwriting and her French accent, I know you do, don’t bother denying it, even Cam noticed.” Bernie shot a teasing look at Serena who rolled her eyes playfully.

 

“You love her, Serena, I’m running out of reasons, but hell, you don’t need a bloody reason!” Charlotte was out of breath, and Serena wasn’t sure how to use the pause to her advantage. She could tell Bernie had resisted the urge to call her daughter on her language even though she was long past being policed.

 

“So you know what? Give me a reason. Any reason, but a good one. Give me one good reason and I’ll let this go?” There were tears in Charlotte’s voice, she was biting back a sob that made Bernie reach out for Serena’s hand and squeeze it as she had seen tears in her eyes, too. “She’s the love of your life. And you’re hers. You’ve been through worse. You’ve been through so much worse, Serena.”

 

This time Charlotte was crying, and Serena too choked up to say anything. Bernie wasn’t sure what to say, she wasn’t crying, there was just a lot of dust in both her eyes.

 

“It’s okay, love.” Bernie’s voice was so soft Serena wondered whether she hadn’t dreamt it.

 

“Mum? MUM!” Charlotte took a very deep breath and the two lovers braced themselves. “What? How? But?” There was a pregnant pause. “Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!” Charlotte didn’t seem to take the ensuing giggles well. “Gosh, you two are so… I can’t believe… I’m going to kill Cam. Would it have killed you to tell me?”

 

“I did try to inter-“

 

“No, you know what, I don’t want to know, I don’t want to know what I interrupted, I don’t want to know anything. Congratulations, you’re now the slightly-evil stepmother. You two go back to being lovesick puppies. I can’t believe this. You’re doctors; you’re not supposed to give people heart attacks!”

 

“We love you too, Charlotte.” Serena’s voice seemed to startle her. The words rang true in a whole new way.

 

“Now go sleep.” Bernie’s voice was very much that of a stern mother. A rather amused stern mother.

 

“Can’t, my boyfriend is snoring?”

 

“Boyfriend?” There was an edge in Bernie’s voice.

 

“Night Mum.” Charlotte’s sing-song tone made Bernie insist.

 

“Charlotte?”

 

Serena laughed.

 

“You do realise she was winding you up.”

 

“Cameron has some explaining to do.”

 

“How about we go back to the… explanation we were having.”

 

“You are a very good orator…”


End file.
